


In The Head Teacher's Office

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Head teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kira takes Hannah in hand.RP Fic.





	In The Head Teacher's Office

Kira had smiled as she summoned Hanna to the office, she knew much of the girl, she had heard many complaints and, truth be told she had been watching over the girl as much as possible. Now she smiled and pushed the seat opposite her out. 

"Sit."

Hanna meekly did as she was told. 

"Do you know why you got sent here?"

"No miss."

"Remember last week? You flirted with your teacher Hanna... we can't let you keep doing that..."

Hanna blushed. 

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you constantly do the same thing over and over? You had to know you'd be caught out sometime."

"I don't know."

"Well, whilst your here.... why not try and figure out why..."

Hanna murred sadly. Kira had come around the table, settling on it and kissing her hair gently. 

"It's okay... just... try to understand why I called you here... and am keeping you here."

Hanna murred and looked up at Kira, confused for a moment when the woman went back around her desk. 

"So... what do you think I mean?"

Hanna blushed.

"S....E...X?"

She said softly, too embarrassed to say it so instead spelling it. 

"Would you like that?"

Kira asked, smirking just slightly. Hanna blushed deeper and nodded. 

"Say it, little Hanna."

Hanna blushed deeper still.

"Yes....I... want that."

Kira smiled, stroking her cheek. 

"Now, tell me dearheart... is this your first time?"

"Yes... with another person at least."

Kira smiled, moving to kiss her gently. Hanna murred into the kiss, once again watching Kira move back to her seat. 

"Ready little girl?"

"Yes Miss."

"Stand up and undress for me baby..."

Hanna blushed but stood up and began to slowly and nervously undress. Kira smiled and began to watch her. Hanna was soon down to her bra and small white cotton panties.

"Ca... can I sit in your lap miss?"

She asked shyly. 

"Yes, dearheart."

Hanna, in her little white cotton panties and bra, slowly and shyly came round the desk and sat in Kira's lap. Kira smiled softly, stroking a hand over Hanna's stomach. Hanna's eyes fluttered open and closed and she murred softly. 

"How does it feel Hanna...."

"Good."

"More?"

"Yes please Miss."

Kira smiled, moving to cup and caress the girl's breasts. Hanna mewed again. 

"You like that, little one?"

"Yes."

Kira smiled, moving to kiss the girl even as she trailed her hand down and between the girl's legs, teasing her clit softly. Hanna mewled. Kira soon upped her pace. Hanna nuzzled her face into Kira's neck and began to suckle on it. Kira murred and upped her pace. Hanna's suckling slowly began to change into light nipping. Kira murred again and sped up further. Hanna by now was biting on Kira's neck. Kira murred and sped up further. Hanna cried out and came apart soaking her panties. Kira smiled, kissing the girl softly. 

“So... now you know who to come to.”


End file.
